Revans Unusual Redemption
by darkpiro9
Summary: On Revan's death bed he thinks His Journey is over, but it has only begun, thrown into a new world deaged and filled with emotions he has long forgotten will he save this new world or be its destroyer, pairings undecided t to be safe,R


Revans Unusual Redemption

Legend

_Thought_

(Special effects)

{Authors note}

**God Speaking**

Hey Darkpiro9 here this is my first fanfic, and I decided to go for a something a little different.

A Star Wars and Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover. So sounds fun right? Wrong! I don't know why I putting myself through this just for your amusement. Now if you are still reading this and haven't clicked the magical back button, good job . I welcome reviews, and constructible criticism, but to all you flamers who purpose in life is to go around and put people and their stories down, I just want to let you know it's because of you that I decide that I will continue writing till the end. So bring it on and I will do my best to thank each one of you a-holes that do that. Now enough of the extended authors note that has most likely driven anyone who would read this story away, I now introduce the main a character,(and the ghost haunting my mind) Darth Revan.

Hello welcome to my story I'm Darth Revan. I have this fool writing this story because I find this world technology very confusing, I can't even figure out why the cup holder broke on this infernal box. Back to matter hands this story is about my, (Cue dramatic music), **GREATEST**; annoyance. That's right you infernal imbeciles face-fault right before I k%%#^^%#%# Stop# #$!$53**********

Sorry for the but your scheduled rant of the evil Darth Revan has been canceled, Brought to you by the almighty Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars, or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Those privileges goes to Disney and the great Rick Riordan, and thanks for bringing up that painful memory why don't you give me a paper cut and pour lemon juice on it. {Cookies who ever got that quote}

You know Death isn't all that's it's cracked up to be. When I was young I thought my death would be bloody, brutal, painful, man how wrong was I. Here I sit laying down on a soft bed a wrinkled old man, whose time is occupied sleeping a reflecting on your life up to this moment. Whoever said you only know who you are at the end of your life, should be thrown into a Sarlacc Pit, enough said. I found that it only leaves more questions, and these questions you will probably never get the answer to.

So here I am Surrounded my grandchildren, and great-grandchildren and, of course my great-great-grandchildren. Now you may be wondering where my children are, well to put it simply they died, not in an unnatural way just of old age. You see my Strength in the force allowed me to lead a ridiculously long life. When I fell in love and, had children I think I was around five or six thousand years old maybe a little more, and to my great happiness, I happened to fall in love with a Species that lived for a good five-hundred years before they even give birth to children and have around 4000, Thousand to live on average after that. Let me tell you it was a pain in the ass to get them to trust me, since they are very secret with their existence. My wife has died and my children have died and most of my grandchildren have children and several of my great-grandchildren have children. Even with my power in the force I can't live forever, and soon I will be able to face punishment for all I have done.

"Grandpa, Grandpa, are you still with us", I hear my granddaughter say worried voice.

Yes Bastila dear I'm still in the realm of the living. Chough; though I don't how much longer, I silently keep that last part to myself for my granddaughters sake. I remember the day she was born I still think she couldn't be more unbastila like, she gentle, soft-spoken, and most importantly a housewife, we probably couldn't picked a worst name for her, I guess it was just my sadness for losing my first and greatest love. I could never truly say the wife who I spent a couple millennium with, she knew this, and even so she still stayed by side till she was finally taken by deaths cold embrace.

So you really are dying then old man. A familiar voice calls out.

There was a man in an orange coat and a blaster pistol at his side. This was Carth, unlike my granddaughter I couldn't think of a more appropriate name for him. He joined the New Republic Military and quickly rose through the ranks to commander.

Yes Carth, Happens to everyone eventually. I take a deep breath through the rebreather which makes a loud mechanical sound. Even to me, I knew time would eventually catch up to me it was only a matter of time.

I know Grandpa, It's just you have always been here and to think you're going to be gone is just; I just don't know if the galaxy will be the same without you.

Looking into his eyes I see a little fear and above all a great sadness. I take another deep breath my breaths reverberating throughout the room.

Don't Fear or be saddened by my passing, you will always be my little commander. I smile underneath the rebreather, and see that some of his sadness and all of his fear disappears from his eyes. Then I suddenly feel a shift in the force, I immediately know what it mean, and clear my throat to get their attention.

Basi, my dear is everyone here as I requested, she looks at me with a reddened eyes, most likely from the tears they have shed, with great worry.

Yes Grandfather I have they are in the other room, she says no doubt about to go into tears.

Good, bring them in I wish to speak to them. She nods and leaves the room only to appear second later followed my many family members. Talking Commenced, before a quickly cleared my throat to silence them.

Hello my family I called you because I am at death door, I called you here to say thank you. The crowd looks shocked at this declaration. I say this because I have done terrible things in my life, but I'm glad I got to meet all of you. I know I will not be able to see my wife in the afterlife for it is not where I will be going. I quickly continue before they can argue, and I'm glad for I believe it's time for me to face judgment for all I have done. So all I can say is goodbye I was bless with the chance to know you, I believe that you will always, goodbye.

As they suddenly breakout to noise I lay my head back and let the eternal darkness take me over, they look at my body seeing it disappear becoming one with the force. I thought this was the end of my journey, but all it was a prologue to a new greater one.

How did you like please R&R


End file.
